


阿草大大《河流》的代驾车

by Mouisanya



Category: cql
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21756994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouisanya/pseuds/Mouisanya
Kudos: 7





	阿草大大《河流》的代驾车

强推阿草大大的《问灵》和番外，从第一章三十三戒鞭的那一幕开始，我就知道，这是一个用心塑造人物的大手，笔力雄厚三观雅正！  
然而这不是情书，而是一篇代驾车……  
标题可以叫做《欠日♂的羡羡》或者《夷陵老祖又找日♂》，灵感来自于《河流》结尾，羡羡为了了解真相强行骗汪叽共情，我们说他就欠被♂一顿。  
（别信。

人在床笫间的表现往往与平时截然相反。魏无羡虽然知道这样的说法，但显然还是低估了仙门楷模蓝忘机的“真面目”。  
他承认，给蓝湛下迷药然后强行“共情”是有些不太地道。可是，他却一点儿都不后悔这样做。十六年，蓝忘机经历什么，岂是旁人能代其言说？尤其是为入鬼门而缉三千凶灵，他魏无羡若不亲身体验一回，又如何能了解这其中的凶险。

然而此时，这些显然不能让蓝湛消气……

“啊啊啊，哎呦！”  
随着一声惨叫，曾令人闻风丧胆的夷陵老祖被扔进了静室，门在蓝忘机身后“砰”地一声被撞上，关门者长袖一挥，屋内的空间顿时被结界罩了起来。  
不是吧，有什么事儿还不能让外面听到？魏无羡心下一惊，蓝湛他……他要干嘛？自己是挺欠揍的没错，可是蓝湛那双琉璃色的眼瞳里燃烧的，似乎并不只是怒意。

“蓝……蓝湛，我错了，我不该骗你，不是，我用共情是骗了你，可刚才……刚才我说的不是。”  
这都什么乱七八糟的表达啊！  
蓝忘机不语，一步步慢慢靠近，丝毫没有一点怜悯他的意思。  
“我……刚才……也是真的！”  
“刚才什么？”  
“刚才……”

刚才亲你……抱你……想要和你在一起……  
这些都是真的！

平时伶牙俐齿如魏无羡，当他意识到蓝忘机并不是想要揍他的时候，却意外地失去了发声的能力——蓝忘机并不打算惩罚他，这个想法让他浑身不自主地打了个冷颤……  
蓝忘机想要占有他！  
而他自己，浑身上下都热得好似岩洞里的碳石，一点点星星之火便可以点着。

“刚才什么？”

蓝忘机低沉的嗓音中已经渗出难以察觉的情欲，但哪怕只是一点，魏无羡都不会听错。他哪曾听错过？蓝忘机的琴声不曾，一颦一叹息亦不曾。  
“我……啊！”  
见鬼！自己的声音，好像特别地淫荡……

本来就在疯魔边缘的蓝忘机听到这样几乎是挑逗的声音，哪还会再等下去，三下五除二就把魏无羡摁倒在身边的书案上，栖身将其牢牢锁在身下，修长有力的手握住了对方的分身。  
笔墨纸砚跌落一地，魏无羡还没从混乱中回过神来，就感到了身后人的热度，还没来及细想那里硬挺的东西是什么，自己的分身就被对方占领了，一阵酥痒的快感贯穿，让他羞耻地呻吟出声。

“何故不答？”

蓝忘机虽然这样问，但却似乎并没想听什么回答，他的声音中夹杂着不能再掩饰的喘息，手上却毫不放松地撸动着身下人的性器，仿佛并不急于给对方一个痛快。  
魏无羡挣扎着想要逃离，不是逃离蓝湛的禁锢，而是逃离这个叫起来让自己听着都羞耻的自己。他虽然一向嚣张跋扈，口无遮拦，但上辈子和这辈子其实都没有和别人尝试过云雨，这么容易就被蓝忘机玩弄于鼓掌之中，好胜心彻底被情欲击败，心里别提多不甘了。

蓝忘机此时从各方面都占压倒性的优势，从修为到年纪，除了……等等，魏无羡一想到共情中蓝湛几度病危的画面，突然有些顾虑对方的身体，可还没等他质疑，那只手便加大了惩罚的力度，龟头被紧紧捏住的刺激让他再次高昂地叫出声来。  
“你还有精力分神？”  
果然，蓝湛的愤怒更深了，更变本加厉的折磨可能马上就到。  
“蓝湛……不要，求你……”  
魏无羡带着哭腔的声音反而是最有效的催情剂，蓝湛一把扯开他的领口，顺着他的脖子、肩膀吮吸起来，然后伸手去揉捏他胸前的乳头，琴师手指上的茧子在柔软的花蕾上摩擦着，击溃了魏无羡最后的防线。他释放在了蓝忘机的鼓掌之中，整个身体仿佛被抛至云端，失重带来的恐惧却远不及快感。  
再次感觉到自己的存在时，他已经被蓝忘机抱到了塌上。

“魏婴……”  
蓝忘机在他耳旁低吟，魏无羡突然觉得似乎能读懂那对眼睛在说什么，他在渴求更近的距离，他在说魏婴，让我进到你的身体里去。  
“好。”魏无羡无力地抬起手抚在对方的脸上，想说什么都好，因为我想要你，想要用最现实的方式感受我们活在一起我们之间再没有任何时间空间山川流水，过去有错过的失去的无法弥补的，可是未来，再不会有。

你我之间什么都不再是阻隔。

蓝忘机有些失神，他在魏无羡眼中读到的感情太过炽热，而且不掺杂一丝半点杂念。  
可这有什么奇怪的呢？  
他的魏婴从来都是这么虔诚地对待感情，他能叛道离经能面对前夫所指却唯独不能容忍对真情的半点亵渎，哪怕那亵渎的理由是为了报答。  
因为相悦就只是相悦而已，本就该纯粹得像无暇的璧玉。

“蓝湛……呃……”

魏婴满面绯红，喘息着在他身下扭动，双腿开得更大了，腿间还带着方才释放出来的精液。这样的画面让人一刻也不想浪费，蓝忘机抹了更多的黏腻在手指上，然后缓慢地插进魏无羡的后穴中。  
怀中人本能地对外物有些排斥，软嫩的内壁紧紧收缩起来，臀部也不自主地朝上挺起。魏婴慌乱地抓住他的手臂，口中喊得出的却只有他的名字。  
“啊……蓝湛……蓝湛啊。”  
许是因为余韵未了，魏婴此时的呼唤在他听来格外地楚楚可怜，激得他的占有欲疯一样地燃烧着，硬是克制着自己才没有直接侵入心爱之人的身体。  
他蓝忘机从不着急这一时，他甚至从没有奢求过再次见到魏婴，更不要说是互通心意彼此拥有，他曾以为他此生只能将他保存在心里、在梦里，在青灯之下和坟冢之间。  
他又何故着急呢？  
直到魏无羡的后穴能够容纳三根手指的时候，蓝忘机才结束了他们的唇舌相交，抬起身来，  
扶着自己早已肿胀到生疼的阳具，试着推进那泛红温热的穴口。  
魏婴的身体随之紧绷起来，脸色煞白，看来是疼得厉害。  
“魏婴……放松。”  
身下人像只受惊的小兽，紧紧抓着身下的床单，那手足无措的样子更刺激了蓝忘机的欲望。  
“你再不听话，我就不客气了。”

蓝忘机的语气冰冷，说着竟不进反退。后穴突如其来的空虚让魏无羡慌了，他几乎是用哭喊的方式求蓝忘机不要生气。但疼痛却是真实的，那巨大的阳物挺立着，表皮经络分明，端头光滑饱满，自己方才射出来的精液和蓝湛的混在一处，插入时带来撕裂一般的疼痛。  
他也想疼就疼吧，自己什么伤没有受过，剖丹一天一夜不也一样坚持过来了吗？但这么献祭一般的决心，是爱侣之间应有的吗？  
心里想着，他起身攀上蓝湛的身体，双手按在那精瘦的腰身上，一边亲吻着蓝湛的脖子一边把他推到在床榻的另一端。  
“蓝湛，你躺下……”

蓝忘机没有拒绝，他靠在床榻边上，胸前的衣襟敞开，露出太阳纹的烙铁伤疤，被魏无羡的手轻轻盖住了。他轻叹一口气，仰头接受对方的亲吻，一双大手将怀中人的腰紧紧扣住，寻思着你再怎么作妖，今天也逃不出我的手掌。  
魏无羡虽然夸下海口，但动作上还是略显紧张，几次尝试都没能让蓝忘机的分身完全进入自己的身体，却把自己穴口附近的敏感点在哪里暴露无遗，被蓝忘机毫不留情地顶弄到浑身酥麻，就在他以为自己快承受不住的时候，穴道中一阵被撑开的痛，蓝忘机的硕大整个插进了他的体内。  
那感觉，被填满了，他羞耻地想，竟然这么舒服。

“舒服吗？”  
他们保持着这个姿势喘息着，互相拥抱到不允许彼此之间有任何空隙，然后蓝忘机诱惑地在魏无羡耳边轻轻说了句“舒服吗”，就一个转身将人整个抱了起来，意料之外地站起身，微微举起魏婴的身体后又放手让他重重地落下，撞在他们两人身体连接的那个点上。  
怀中人发出了比他预期还要强烈的反应，叫喊已经演变成了哭喊，魏无羡叫得越惨烈，蓝忘机就越想使出浑身解数让他欲仙欲死。伞状龟头在内壁上剐蹭带来的快感本来就更强烈，食髓知味，没有了最初的痛觉，魏无羡也开始主动迎合他的撞击，在落下的时候会越来越紧地夹住他的身体，尤其是插入到自己体内的那部分。  
隐忍如蓝忘机也无法控制自己的喘息，两人愈演愈烈的情事压倒了其它一切感知，魏无羡的手在他背后的戒鞭痕上又抓出了道道血痕，他竟然毫无知觉。  
他活着，他们活在一处，此时此刻仅仅体会这一点便足够，管他静室以外是洪水滔天还是十八层地狱，结界之内，这两个经历过鬼门关的遍体鳞伤的人抵死缠绵，由时间的两岸踏进湍急的河流之中，无畏被淹没被冲到何处，只为有一天能重逢，能抓住彼此的手……  
再不分离。

魏无羡不记得那晚他们到底反反复复了多少次，只记得半夜在冷泉中醒来时，他趴在蓝忘机的身上，浑身上下每一个关节都在叫嚣着不想动。  
“蓝湛？”  
“何事？”  
蓝忘机闭目养神，听到他懒洋洋的呼唤也没睁开眼，只是抬起手来在他的背上轻轻抚摸，轻轻在他额头上印下一个吻。  
骗子，魏无羡心里虽然对方才蓝忘机的凶残心怀不满，却很享受此时两人耳鬓厮磨的温馨，在经历过肉体上的交合之后，他们的身体在短时间内还依然不适应分开。情事的余韵犹在，两人胯间那处的肌肉都还在微微颤抖，也只能来冷泉才能画上句号。  
不要放开手。  
魏无羡想着，在泉水中伸出手来搂住蓝忘机的身体，预想中光滑如玉的背上千沟万壑，他才想起，这人身上有过多少伤。理智瞬间恢复，他焦虑地撑起身，却被蓝忘机反身压倒在岸边。  
“魏婴，我不介意再次证明一下，我的身体有多健康。”  
说着他的手再度伸向了魏无羡身后。  
哦不，感受到蓝忘机的怒火后，魏无羡内心惨叫了起来。  
这该死的胜负欲啊！


End file.
